the_dexdaversefandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Cookies
Overview: Queen Cookies is the Monarch of the Cookie Kingdom and it's empire. She however holds little political power and is essentially a figurehead for the kingdom's public. Despite this she seldom makes any public appearances and prefers to lay low and live her life in a relatively humble manner. Early life/Childhood Queen Cookies was born into privilege however the money would soon dry up due to public outrage. Although she still got to attend the best hospitals and schools, what she had was a far cry from what generations of royalty past were allowed. She was a somewhat sheltered child and as a result quite shy. She was privately tutored and therefore did not get much interaction with other children. It was by a stroke of luck as she was playing on castle grounds at the age of four that she bumped into Lora who was playing and trespassing. Queen Cookies mother was actually rather amused by the young Lora who was quite sassy. Young Queen Cookies was endeared with the girl and so they were allowed to play together much to the dismay of King Gordon the 2nd. That same year, both her parents were killed in an assassination, leaving both her and the government in a huge conundrum. It was decided that the Duke Harold, being the eldest (23 at the time) would be assigned guardianship of the young Queen and also be crowned the new King until Queen Cookies was 18. With Harold being busy with his duties as king, Queen Cookies would seldom get any real life lessons. She almost effortlessely mastered all of her classes and became bored and quite depressed fairly quickly. The only joy she found in life was hanging around her friend Lora which she seldom got to do. "She was a sweet lil' thing. A little impulsive and somewhat absent minded but she had a big heart. I could tell she was always sad on the inside but I never knew what to say or if it was even my place." -Queen Cookie's mannerisms tutor Teenage Years Upon hitting the age of 12 Queen Cookies became increasingly aware of her duties as monarch. This would begin to put large amounts of stress on her as she was told about the importance of public appearance and how the continuation of the monarchy depended on her. While she remained steadfast in her belief that this was her responsibility and no one else, cracks were starting to show in her personality by the time she was 14.This was manifested in her binge eating and hiding in her room even shrugging off Lora sometimes. During this dark time she also dabbled in Communism but soon realized that was a fucking awful idea as communists wanted to kill her and she probably wouldn't be doing much binge eating under communism let alone eating at all. Lora however would not have any of that. She questioned Queen Cookies and she would never answer. She would hide in her room more and more until one day around the time they were 16, Lora had had enough and they fought. For a few months they did not talk but eventually they both realized they were basically completely alone without one another. After making up, Queen Cookies started to right herself once again and two years later, although nervous would inherit the reins as Monarch with grace. Category:Rulers Category:Cookie Kingdom Category:People